Forum:SPARTAN-II numbers...again
I can imagine most of you already know of the SPARTAN-II number inconsistencies, especially after Halo Wars, Halo Legends and some of the comics introduced even more of them than before. I can also imagine that a lot of you are tired of hearing about and just want it to go away. However, I just made a tiny little discovery that I'd like to share. The point is, AJ started a thread about this some time ago if I'm not mistaken, were he said all 33 slots for Spartans surviving the augments without crippling damage were taken by canon. This is, however, no longer correct. The truth is, that there are actually more than the previously stated 33. There are, in fact, 35 (or 34) confirmed survivors of the augments. Now you may ask "what's the point with bringing this up? we already know how messed up the numbers are". Well, I noticed on the other thread that people stated that unless specifically said not to be correct, the 33 number is official, and thus what we have to follow, and that we can't defy that number. Now, my discovery that there are 35 canon augment survivors prove that the 33 number no longer applies to Bungie/343, even though they haven't specifically stated anything to the contrary. Therefore, I'd like to say that we should acknowledge that the 33 number is now incorrect. Worth noting is something that Eric S. Trautmann stated; he said that the disrepancies that had occurred by the time of the statement at least "only seemed to be errors" and that they would be cleared out in time. This "clearing-out-plot-device-item" might be, if not probably is, the Journal of Dr. Halsey that accompanies the Limited and Legendary editions of Halo: Reach, or if not that, then the rewritten versions of the novels. The fact that all numbers of the SPARTAN-II Program now appear to have been altered from the previously stated numbers, we can assume that Bungie will set a penultimate, solid number for all SPARTAN-II counts, which means that they may actually keep their word (IE the one where they said they would not name all surviving Spartans) by raising the numbers significantly. If this is the case, that means that we may not even have to ignore Halo Legends like we have done for now (though I know I and many others certainly want to ignore it) to still have access to making Spartan-IIs. That's also assuming that 343 don't come up with another crappy series that fills out all slots and cause disrepancies with the numbers AGAIN. To prove my theory, I've compiled this table listing everybody who survived the augments without complications, so you can check it yourself (note that Keiichi might be non-canon since he was just included in Halo Wars' marketing campaign): #Black-One #Black-Two #Black-Three #Black-Four/Victor-101 #Jai-006 #Li-008 #Daisy-023 #Joshua-029 #Vinh-030 #Samuel-034 #Isaac-039 #Douglas-042 #William-043 #Anton-044 #Keiichi-047 (Ambiguous) #Kurt-051 #Jorge-052 #Linda-058 #Malcolm-059 #Maria-062 #Solomon-069 #Arthur-079 #Kelly-087 #Jerome-092 #Grace-093 #Frederic-104 #Adriana-111 #John-117 #Alice-130 #Cal-141 #James #Mike #Randall #Sheila #Joseph-122 #Ralph-303 #Nr.1 Anonymous Spartan in Homecoming #Nr.2 Anonymous Spartan in Homecoming As you can see, this makes for 35 survivors (34 if we exclude Keiichi), right? Feel free to point out if I've accidentally done some miscalculations or yell in my face to just let the whole thing rest already. I can take it :P :May I remind that Halo Legends plot can be ignored (See our Canon Policy), but characters mentioned cannot be ignored... with that said, Cal and everyone in Legends are canon.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 18:07, June 23, 2010 (UTC) So the class 1's are basically taken up, with the exception of a few slots. And there's a good chance they'll fill up those spots. What will this do to already established fanon caharacters? For example: Say they make a Frank-013 character, does that mean we'll have to remove Ajax's article? Or anybody's for that matter?--Den fryktedehodet 18:41, June 23, 2010 (UTC)